


Get Set

by CarishTale



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarishTale/pseuds/CarishTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny must hide and challenge his fears, that is the only way he could face what his future stored for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How To Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Jump City was dull.

And nothing in Jump could please Robin.

It was a late afternoon and the sun was almost gone when Robin was interrupted from his fight with a burglar he found minutes ago. Disarming the said burglar with his prized batarang, he wondered if working alone was a good thing indeed. Training with Bruce made him from a complete wimp to a crime-fighting sidekick and Robin was grateful for it but he wanted more, and so by asking Batman if he could work solo in a new city, fighting crime, to enhance his own skills and to work independently.

But now he doubted his choice.

Sure, he was new in the city and didn't know the place hands on but it had been four days already! For four days, Robin had done nothing but to scout around and look for any suspicious looking individual but none caught his eye. It was as if this city knew Robin would be here and prepared itself to look tranquil, even the weather mimicked the tranquillity within the city.

Surely there would have been lesser crimes ongoing…

By the end of Robin's fourth day here in Jump City, he was grateful to have found a burglar that he could easily handle. Said burglar was the one he was currently fighting back to where he should be contained: the prison.

Easy as pie.

Just when he thought that this city he picked was as serene as the sea with only thugs here and there which he could easily handle, he was surprised to see a flash of green light through the sky.

Deciding that the mysterious light was more challenging, or rather, worse than present, Robin left the burglar he was supposed to hand over and went out to where the light was and investigated.

 

* * *

 

The streets in the city of Jump were quite disheartening. People passed by each other without much care as they rushed off to wherever they were headed to. Different set of horns coming from the cars were heard as they suffer the heavy traffic.

This is the everyday atmosphere one gets when in Jump City.

Just in front of the infamous Pizza Corner was an Asian restaurant selling varieties of Japanese and Chinese delicacies. Inside, one could see that it was a place perfect for wealthy families for the restaurant itself was coated with gold. Walls painted in gold and showered with red rhinestones that would probably cost thousands, a huge Koi pond encircled by glass tables and chairs that were obviously occupied with individuals and a grand chandelier at the middle completing the restaurant's fancy ambience.

One of its finest waiters was a sixteen year old boy with an unruly raven hair and tired ice blue eyes to complete his look. His skin was so pale that his veins started to show its blue hue. Simply looking at the boy, one would easily pass him off as sick which got some concerns from the customers that few even question the manager on why a restaurant so extravagant would hire a sickly boy who was clearly in need of attendance.

The manager's all-knowing smile was the only reply every time a costumer asked.

"Danny?" said manager looked for his young charge as he entered the kitchen. Inside, the sound of knifes greeted the manager and hot steam rolled around the room as the chef briskly opened the oven and brought out a large bowl of noodles. It was ready to serve.

"Yes sir?" asked a timid voice coming from the said waiter as Danny grabbed a tray and put the bowl of noodles on, lifted it like a professional waiter.

"Leave that." The manager chuckled softly, "My costumers will not like it when they see you like this."

Danny, almost opening the door separating the kitchen and the costumers, asked. "What? What's wrong with me?"

Taking a step forward, the manager advanced to where Danny was standing still. "Haven't you looked at the mirror lately?" He took the tray from Danny's hand and said and winked. "You look like a ghost."

Scoffing, Danny sighed, "Fine." Not a second longer, he smiled, "Guess, I'll just take my leave then?"

His manager didn't reply but just shrugged and proceeded to deliver the now cold noodles.

_Danny didn't mind the cold. In fact, he kind of needed it. As he pushed himself to fly faster, away from his home, he tried to forget that look Jazz had when he almost attacked her, he didn't even know what caused him to do that._

_Jazz was only trying to help him and he knew that she being a psychologist and all but with the delusions he'd been having, Danny wasn't even sure what to believe between reality and dreams anymore. But, he was sure in this one thing, he must leave his family behind to keep them safe._

_And so he flew. The winds picking up, making his neon green eyes tear up and his white hair flutter. Behind him, was Amity Park getting smaller and smaller as he flew._

_With a heavy heart, Danny almost regretted leaving Jazz without an explanation. Almost. However, reminding himself that with the lesser knowledge she had, she together with his parents would be fine._

"… **but if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute.** "

Danny was welcomed into reality when a deep and unnatural voice threatened someone. From his past experience, Danny immediately knew that kind of voice means nothing but trouble. How long had he been musing over that certain memory anyways? Shaking his head off, he found himself in an alley near the Arcade, or what was left of the Arcade. There were trash and ruined cars littered around the empty streets of Jump.

" _Well, this is the first…"_

For many months Danny had been living in Jump, he had never encountered, or thought, that Jump City would attract aliens of some sort. Well, there, in the middle of the street are a group of teenagers. Five of them to be exact and the two of looked…different.

His eyes scanned over the other three, those two girls seem normal apart from their skin colour but the other guy… Danny's eyes widen when he caught the sight of the insignia and the mask the boy wore.

' _Why is Robin here?!'_

He couldn't be here! Danny was here in Jump first! This was his city.

Clutching his hair, Danny let out a cry of frustration when he realized what he was thinking. Jump was not his city; he was just here to stay, to hide. People in Jump aren't as dense as the ones in Amity Park; many would easily suspect him as Phantom due to the same facial features but with altered hair and eye colour.

' _Come on Danny, you're a hero! You can't just let this city destroyed can you?'_

But then again, no one would see him beside those five. And… in that said group of five, one of them was Robin. Danny would be lying to himself if he disagreed with the fact that Robin was a great detective.

Danny heaved a heavy sigh. He won't let those voices get on him easily.

' _That is so not cool Danny!'_

"Tucker?" Danny asked as looked around the alley. He was sure he'd heard Tucker's voice but…

A loud booming crash was heard disrupting Danny from his current thoughts. Some fish like muscular aliens had arrived carrying a spear and were now causing havoc once again.

' _Running away?'_

Danny gulped. He wanted to help them; on the other hand, if he did, he feared that his identity would be revealed and  _he_  would come.

Taking his eyes off from the scene, he turned around and left. Ignoring the voices as well as the sounds of chaos in the streets, Danny tried to focus on one thing, his personal mission.

" _If hiding was the only way to get_ him  _to leave my family alone, well then, I would."_

* * *


	2. Erase Myself

It was said that sunset was only loved by the saddest of people. Many find it depressing since it signifies the end of the day, where night will reign and sleep will triumph. For Robin, the night was his sanctuary. He'd protect the ones resting and fight the wicked.

He's a hero, that's what he always does.

Watching the sun set over the horizon was the least of Robin's priorities. He had been standing on the roof top for hours scrutinizing the orange and purple tones the sun made.

Two days after the defeat of some alien lord, who decided to terrorize Jump, there hadn't been any crimes as of late. The city of Jump was peaceful once again.

' _Well, look on the bright side.'_

Ever since that eventful day, Robin got acquainted with some…interesting individuals. There he met Starfire, a beautiful alien wrecking havoc almost destroying Pizza Corner by means of her brute strength. It was later when he got informed that Starfire was rather a prison against at her own will and decided to save her by all means.

' _Psh…Doom Patrol.'_

How could Robin forget that day? He knew he had tons of fans and they called him thousands of names but 'sir'? Of all things, he was sure that he didn't look that old. During the earlier fight, Robin was saved by Beastboy, who was wearing a mask to 'protect' his identity. He was annoying at first but he was good. Yeah, good.

That tall and buff guy who joined in their brawl exclaiming, _'Who's messing up the neighbourhood yo!'_ was their current engineer. He remembered him wearing a black sweater to hide his appearance. At first, Robin thought he was just like Beastboy, however, the moment Cyborg revealed what was it he was hiding, Robin could sense a dark past behind it.

Then there was Raven, the shy and pacifist. She was the reason Robin got his first kiss. Not that he regretted it. By raising a black force field to separate them and Starfire, he took his chance free her from those blasted shackles. And… well yeah.

Robin could only sigh during that day; because of the disaster he now had a team. He didn't plan all of this to happen but it seemed as though they were destined for it.

Just yesterday, he was shocked when Cyborg invited all of them here, near the cliff. Although, what got his shock intensified was the big 'T' tower standing in front of them and Cyborg grinning like a mad man and exclaiming,  _"To my fellow Titans! Welcome to our new home!"_

Robin shook his head and chuckled lightly,  _'I won't be working alone from now on.'_

* * *

Danny was once again allowed to leave earlier. His manager got worried when he showed up yesterday saying he looked like some zombie from a Hollywood movie, as a result, instead of being a waiter he got to be the dishwasher for now until he regain his health.

But seriously, Danny was fine… just tired. And so he will rest, here in the park, for now.

He was currently seated on one of the park's many benches. Since it was almost night, most decided to go back to their homes apart from some tourist who settled on watching Jump's infamous sunsets.

"Orange for carrots, because carrots are vegetables." Danny nodded; his dull blue eyes were solely focused on the retreating sun. "And she likes vegetables."

Sunsets in Jump were on of a kind. Unlike in some countries, this plain event would catch most people's eye because it was simply breath-taking. The former yellow rays of the sun were turned ceremoniously to orange that gives off a dim lighting on some parts of the sea. As the sea darken, the clouds would eventually change from blue to soft purple with a hint of gold.

Watching it was a good way to forget about anything.

Just by observing the sun's hue made Danny reminisce his time with her. He remembered her clearly, like the first time he met her when they were kids.

"Purple, just like Sam's eyes." It's not only her eyes that were purple but also her lipstick, her ponytail, and that black shirt of hers with an oval as a design. All things purple made him remember and it hurts.

"Can't be with her, can't be with them." He whispered, closing his eyes to prevent his tears from falling.

This was his new life now. He chose it, and in order not to break down he must, "Forget." Disregard all his memories about his previous life.

' _But Danny, is this really what you want?'_

' _Dude you can't what 'bout me!'_

Danny was too interested in the view, or rather, too focused on ignoring all those voices in his head that he failed to notice his ghost sense had off and a black cat taking the vacant seat near him.

Unfortunately, he failed to notice a person wearing a blue cloak watching him as well. Said person was quite bothered about his present situation.

" _I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegeterian." Said Sam who gazed at her tray with disgust, she doesn't eat anything with a face unlike her friend._

_Voraciously devouring his lunch, with no care in the world if he looked like a starving street child who received a burger, Tucker replied. "It's no wonder you're skinny."_

" _Care to say that again?"_

"Meow."

A soft mewl broke Danny from his trance. Glancing to his right with clouded eyes, a cat covered in black fur was sitting beside with such content. He stared passively at the cat as it cleaned its fur, wondering just why on earth this feline chose to linger near him. Aren't cats supposed to avoid humans?

Speaking of cats, they're animals. Normally, animals would be hissing in fright at the presence of some supernatural being. Namely him.

Once the cat stopped licking its paw, both were unblinking as they gazed passed into each other's eyes. Baby blue eyes that stared at those yellow orbs, one was curious whilst the former was uncertain.

It was for a moment before Danny stated, "Sam likes cats." The stare off between the two was broken as he scratched its head. Surprisingly for Danny, this stray cat had a soft fur.

He began to pick the cat, chuckling as it made no protest.

It was getting dark and the lights stationed at the street were turned on causing an ominous glow in some parts of the park. Those tourists awhile ago were gone at this moment and it was only Danny, plus the cat, which was here.

It was eerie, quite frightening but nonetheless, it was serene.

The winds picked up and started to thrash on the trees branches creating a rain of dry leaves. Hiding behind one of those trees was a person who had been here in the park for a few days now. Just reading and observing, the usual things to do being new in Jump.

"You know, if you keep on talking by yourself people will consider you insane." A mellow voice coming from the person behind a tree stated as it addressed Danny with faint concern.

Unfazed by the sudden call, Danny carried the cat in front of him, examining it as if there was off about it. "You could talk, huh cat?

The person sighed, deciding that hiding was enough, she revealed herself from her hiding spot. She was wearing a blue cloak that shrouded her entire physique including her face apart from her mouth and chin.

A chilly breeze was sent to her making her cloak billow showing off her dark blue leotard and her red and gold belt around her waist.

Danny, who was still holding the cat in the same position, was observing the presence behind him. She was a bit dark and strange, somewhat mysterious…

"Odd..." Danny mumbled, he put the cat down ignoring its questioning mewls as he stood up and faced the stranger.

Seeing her face to face was… uncanny. Danny had never seen anyone with gray skin, much less be bothered by the chill especially with her choice of outfit.

"Hi!" Forcing a smile, Danny greeted the girl. "My name's Danny, what's yours?"

Gazing through Danny's appearance, Raven noticed how pale this guy was before acknowledging him, "Raven."

Being an Empath made her realize a little bit late that this guy was faking it. Earlier, she felt his fluctuating mental state. That got her attention easily and settled on sensing his emotions. A big mistake.

Once she sensed it, Raven was thrown away full force by the despair Danny was forcing to conceal. It was a wave of emotions: sadness, regret, anger. There was something else but she couldn't figure it out due to the fact that she was busy trying to breathe.

Facing Danny was different from what Raven thought. Unlike most people in this kind of distress, they would be too bothered to act calm instead; they'd involuntarily release all their harboured misery on the first thing they saw.

She was all prepared to defend herself in case Danny concluded to throw a bench at her for disrupting his moment.

"So Raven! What brought you here?" Said Danny cheerfully with a hint of suspect.

"Nothing." Raven replied.

"Oh-kay." Scrathing the back of his head, Danny bid his farewell awkwardly, "I guess, this is goodbye for now. Bye!"

' _Wait, I want to know.'_

Instead of saying her statement out loud, she kept her mouth in a tight line, nodding at Danny in acknowledgement. She doesn't want to say anything else, afraid that she would awaken the emotions concealed within the chambers of his heart.

Watching Danny run away was the only thing she could do. Raven was just a stranger he met this evening, nothing special however she couldn't keep her feelings about him. It was as if he was in need of a help. Badly.

The communicator on her belt went off signalling her presence was needed. This was the very first time she would be fighting with her team, officially.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys:) Hmm..I this is my first time writing a long shot story... Well yeah, I know that my grammar sucks and I'm not that really good in English and stuffs...
> 
> If you haven't read my story 'Cry' then I suggest you read it, but if you don't want to that's fine. It's just that, 'Cry' is a somewhat prologue for this fanfic. I think you would understand this better if you read that first. ^^


End file.
